


Dream Language

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Christmas Giveaway, Coldflash Christmas, Confessions, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dreams, Embarassing Erections, Embarassment, Fingering, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Messy Orgasms, Milking, Naughty Actions, Naughty in Public, Nudity, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Revelations, Sex, Sex Dreams, Temperature Play, Whammied!Barry, cold play, coldflash - Freeform, domestic life, ice cubes, meta of the week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry learns that he has feelings for Len in a very unorthodox means.





	Dream Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_mad_hellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mad_hellcat/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

Barry was at his wit’s end.  He’d been hot on the trail of this metahuman for weeks now and no one had the faintest clue what he actually looked like.  They’d all agreed that he was dreamy, but every aspect of him seemed to change depending on who you were looking at.  In a lot of ways it as if they’d all been playing Dream Daddy or something.  They were describing their ideal male body; the only thing they’d been able to agree on was three things.  The first being that the meta was clearly male, the second thing was the costume, it’s hard to forget a green shrug and loincloth.  But the third was the most puzzling part of this whole thing.  He apparently flashed them his cock before they were hit with whatever mysterious power he seemed to have.   
  
Which of course had only led to Cisco being a pain trying to name this guy.  Normally when the powers were cut and dry it wasn’t that hard.  But this… different faces, flashing, and the fact that everyone was found unconscious at every scene was confusing to say the least.  The only thing Caitlin had been able to find was that they seemed to have an aggressive amount of the chemicals our brains make to facilitate sleep in their systems.  It added up to a couple powers that just didn’t seem to make any logical sense.  Which was why Barry was out here zipping around trying to figure out where this guy was going to strike next.   
  
Barry was about to call it a night when he caught something out the corner of his eye.  It looked like a lot of skin running down an ally.   
  
“Hey guys…” He tapped his coms.   
  
“What is it Barry?” Caitlin asked.   
  
“Can you double check the thermal scans and see if Snart’s back in town?”   
  
“Uh… Snart’s dead Barry…” Cisco chimed in.   
  
“And I just saw him running down an alley nearly naked.”   
  
“Okay…” Cisco could be heard typing.  “No cold signature.  So if that was him, he’s ditched the gun.”   
  
“Barry….” Caitlin bit her lip.   
  
“What?” Barry stood still after zipping to where he could watch Snart in the alley.   
  
“Are you sure it’s Snart….”   
  
“Why wouldn’t it be?”   
  
“Just… this guy appears like people’s most ideal male…”   
  
“I do NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SNART!” Barry blushed.   
  
“Barry you do realize you’re effectively wearing the world’s largest and most complicated lie detector right?” Caitlin sounded like she was trying to be gentle with this.   
  
“I…”   
  
“Barry I can see the read out.  Either that’s Snart nearly naked in that alley or it’s our mysterious Meta… making you see Snart because he’s your ideal male form.”   
  
“…. But I… I don’t feel that way about Snart…”   
  
“Hey buddy, just be glad you’re not seeing yourself.” Cisco shrugged.   
  
“Why would I…”   
  
“Some people are full of themselves.  I’m kind of curious who my man crush would be.” Cisco pondered.   
  
“Harrison Ford.” Barry quipped.   
  
“Hands down.” Caitlin added.   
  
“Hey!” Cisco sulked.   
  
“You know it’s true.” She smiled at him.   
  
“Maybe.” He sighed.   
  
“I suppose if I had to find out I have a crush on anyone I’m just glad it’s not Oliver.  He’d never let me live that down.” Barry sighed.  “I’ll zip down and get this guy.  But be on alert.  I might need back up.”   
  
“Suiting up.” Cisco nodded.   
  
“You first, I’ll go after you get back.” Caitlin nodded to Barry’s vitals.   
  
“Keep an eye on our boy.” He nodded and ducked into the lab that he’d set up just for his vibe gear.  They were each getting their own equipment room on this floor of the labs now.  Caitlin’s had been harder to do lately, one half killer frost, the other half Caitlin’s medical tech.  The easiest of course was Ralph’s.  It was just his suit on a mannequin in the middle of the room.  Cisco’s was littered with projects to improve his powers and refine his ability.   
  
“Thank god he didn’t see a mostly naked Ralph Dibny.” Cisco muttered as he went into his room.   
  
Meanwhile out on the street Barry had zipped down the alley and stood in front of the guy.  “You know… it’s pretty impressive how you look completely like the people you turn into?”   
  
“Really Scarlet?” Not-Snart drawled.   
  
“You don’t turn into them do you?”   
  
“What makes you think that?”   
  
“You’re projecting this some how… because even if you knew his nick name for me… you couldn’t use it the same way and sound like him too.”   
  
“Who do I look like for you Flash?” Not-Snart smirked.  “Someone you’ve had a secret crush on?”   
  
“You look like a dead man.” Barry zipped forwards and grabbed the bare arms.  The second he made connection with him Not-Snart smiled.   
  
“Night night Flash.” He chuckled as Barry had a sense of falling.   
  


***

  
  
Barry startled awake, shirtless in his sleep pants sitting in a chair in his kitchen at his apartment, shaving cream on his face.   
  
“Would you calm down?” Snart rolled his eyes at Barry before coming towards him with a razor.   
  
“Snart what are you…”   
  
“Listen, I know it’s still new but you can call me Len.”   
  
“Len.”   
  
“Snart seems kind of archaic now that it’s not my last name.”   
  
“Not your… what is your last name now?  Snow?  Winters?  One of your other alias?”   
  
“Allen.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Did you hit your head last night fighting that meta?” Snar-Len raised his hand and showed a wedding band.  “I know it’s not West-Allen.  But I wanted to take your last name silly.” He settled Barry back in the chair.  “Now if you’ll relax I’ll get back to shaving you.”   
  
“But you died….”   
  
“And you change history with your feet.” Snart said pointedly as he went back to work shaving Barry with a remarkably steady hand.   
  
“You’ve done this before.” Barry spoke slowly.   
  
“Quiet.  It’s easier when you stay still.” He smiled softly.  “I know it’s hard for you to stay still.” Len laid his hand on Barry’s shoulder.   
  
“I try…”   
  
“Badly.”   
  
“I can be still.”   
  
“Prove it.” Len arched a brow.   
  
“What do I get if win?”   
  
“What do you want?”   
  
“Something sexy?”   
  
“Well that’s on the table.” Len smirked.  “Specifics?” He arched a brow.   
  
“A blow job?”   
  
“I can do that.” Len smiled.  “But you have to hold perfectly still.”   
  
“okay.” Barry went as still as he could.   
  
“Good.” Len smiled as he continued shaving Barry.  To his credit Barry didn’t move for the longest time, but just as Len was finishing up Barry sneezed.  “Tut tut… somebody moved.”   
  
“Aw come on.” Barry whined.   
  
“Rules are rules.” Len shook his head.  “You have to pay the penalty.”   
  
“Penalty?” Barry swallowed.   
  
“Strip.”   
  
“Okay…” Barry flashed out of his clothes.   
  
“I think you need to chill out a little.” He gave a small half smirk.   
  
“Oh god… the ice…”   
  
“The ice.” Barry sighed as he got up on the table and blushed as he put himself on display to Len, his now hard cock hanging away from his body as he sat there on his hands and knees with his ass to his husband.  His husband.  When had that happened?  When had… OH WOW.  Barry’s mind went blank as the first ice cube touched his puckered hole, being run around the rim of him as Len took the corner and drew around Barry’s opening.   
  
“Fuck…” Barry whimpered.   
  
“Don’t worry.” Len slid the cube into Barry with a smooth movement that he’d clearly done frequently.  “You’ll enjoy this.”   
  
“so cold.” Barry’s voice was low.   
  
“I know.  But you like it.” Len chuckled as he started running the second ice cube up the back of Barry’s balls.   
  
“Shit!” Barry shivered.   
  
“Problems love?”   
  
“Len… I…” Barry’s breath caught in his throat as the second cube popped into his hole.  A third already being run around the flared tip of his cock.  “LEN! “ Barry screamed.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“God… fuck…”   
  
“Oh is that what you’re wanting.” Len slowly dragged the ice that felt like it was almost burning Barry, down the length of his hard cock, across his balls, and up the back of his body till he ran it around Barry’s hole, only to push it in with the first two.   
  
“Len…” His voice broken and needy.   
  
“I told you.  Punishments.” Len chided.   
  
“But it’s cold!”   
  
“Yes it is.” Len nodded, thrusting a fourth ice cube in on one go.   
  
“FUCK…” He hissed.   
  
“Tut tut, language…” Len pushed two more cubes in fast and hard.   
  
“MOTHER FUCKER!”   
  
“You’re not learning…” He popped two more in.   
  
“SH…. I… don’t …” Barry panted.   
  
“Good boy.” Len smirked as he began to rub Barry’s ass.   
  
“h-how long…” Barry whimpered.   
  
“Not long.” Len took a drink of something behind Barry only to engulf his cock in ice cold water as he swallowed him down.   
  
“FUCK!” Barry whimpered, bucking as Len somehow found two more ice cubes to thrust blind into his ass, making his thighs shiver and quake.  “UNG!” Barry whimpered, his body trying to give out as Len worked two very cold fingers into him and began to pound his prostate as he gave him the ice cold blow job.  It was proving to be entirely too much for the prone speedster.  “Len I’m not… going… to… FUCK!” Barry moaned as Len’s thumb went into his ass and he twisted his no longer so cold tongue across Barry’s flared tip making him spill himself into his husband’s throat.  Barry whimpered as he went boneless, only just being caught by Len who helped him down off the table.   
  
“OW!” Barry whimpered as he got spanked.   
  
“Told you, watch the language.” Len smirked, licking his lips before walking towards the fridge and pulls out a very large dildo that he’d been keeping in the freezer.   
  
“Oh god.” Barry’s eyes got wide.   
  
“I’ll break you of that swearing one way… or the other.” He shook the monster at Barry.   
  
“Yes sir….”   
  


***

  
  
Barry woke up again, this time laying on the sofa playing big spoon to Len’s little spoon.  He smiled at how warm they felt cuddled together under the blanket on the sofa in Joe’s front room.  It felt so right to be this close to Len and he felt his heart relax a little.  Strange to have a dream like that.  Len shaving him?  What was that?  He shook his head, and quickly realized that he wasn’t the only thing up now.  Blushing he looked around the living room and realized no one else was there he began to gently grind himself against Len’s shapely ass.  Fuck this was so good… and so fucking dangerous if he got caught.  He bit his lip and throwing caution to the wind, tugged his sweat pants down, freeing his erection to lay bare against Len’s jean clad ass.   
  
“Barry.” Len’s voice came kind of half asleep and stern.   
  
“Yes…”   
  
“If you’re going to do this… at least get the lube.” Len yawned, feeling the slight wiz in the air behind him as Barry came back by the time he had his jeans open and shucked down to his knees so that his half hard cock was hanging over the edge of the sofa and open to the room as Barry lay between his sculpted cheeks.   
  
“I’ll be quick…”   
  
“No you won’t.” Len yawned.  “You’re going to go slow.  You’re going to go deep.  And you’re going to make me make a mess all over the floor in front of the sofa.  But you’re going to clean it up.”   
  
“Am I now?” Barry chuckled as he lubed up two fingers and slide them home in Len, causing them to vibrate with purpose.   
  
“S-car-le-t…” Len dragged his name out slow and torturous, as if saying even that, making that slight hint of a moan in his words, was giving away entirely too much and all together not enough.   
  
“Yes?” Barry grinned against Len’s neck as he began to circle his fingers in slow circles on Len’s prostate.   
  
“You’re evil.”   
  
“Nope.  Just have a pretty good knowledge of where everything is in the human body.  Helps me a lot in my lines of work.”   
  
“Still say you’re evil.” Len hissed.   
  
“Is that a, more pressure evil or a faster evil?” Barry grinned, speeding his fingers and working just that much more pressure against the sensitive organ.   
  
“fuck…”   
  
“Now who can’t control their language?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I don’t know where that came from.” Barry frowned.   
  
“Don’t care… just… need you in me.” Len started thrusting back on Barry’s hand, his hands holding Barry’s wrist as he rode the fingers in him.   
  
“Oh you don’t have to ask me twice.” Barry grinned before slipping his fingers out of Len and replacing them with his cock between the well stretched and relaxed muscles of Len’s ass.  Sliding long and hard, Barry went for a slow steady slid into Len till he bottomed out.   
  
“ung.” Len panted, closing his eyes.   
  
“You like that…?”   
  
“I’m leaking like a kinked fire hose Scarlet.” Len gestured with his chin to his very hard cock laying off the sofa and soaking the carpet below in a steady stream of precum.   
  
“Fuck.  Joe’s never going to forgive us.”   
  
“You.  Joe is never going to forgive you.” Len corrected.   
  
“It’s your precum.”   
  
“Caused by your cock.”   
  
“You wanting me to pull out?” Barry started a slow slide out.   
  
“You pull out and I’ll ice you to a chair and ride you for my own pleasure.” Len warned.   
  
“Okay.” Barry chuckled, flicking his hips and bottoming out in Len again, stealing the criminal’s breathe with the speed.   
  
“pu-pure evil.” Len managed after a bit.   
  
“Learned it from the best.”   
  
“I’ll show you _learned it from the best_ when we get home.”   
  
“Promises promises.” Barry quipped as he set a leisurely pace giving Len the long slow drawn out fuck that he’d demanded.  A gentle thrust, a slow roll of his hips, and just the right pressure into that sweet velvety passage that was Len’s ass and Barry was working Len over just how he wanted.   
  
“If I’m able to walk after this… we’ll do round two upstairs…”   
  
“Shame you won’t be able to stand up.” Barry set his cock to vibrating at a blurring pace as he kept up the slow fucking of his husband’s ass.   
  
“Going to love laying here watching you clean up after…” Len grinned.   
  
“If you shoot a lot I’ll lick it up.”   
  
“Oh I don’t think you have to worry, you’ll be using your tongue….” Len panted, glancing down the line of his body to where he was gushing down the sofa.  “Joe is going to be so pissed…”   
  
“Yeah..” Barry grinned as he looked over Len at the sight.  “Time to see if I can get you over the edge.”   
  
“Let me have it Scarlet….” Len barely finished that statement when Barry let his cock vibrate wildly inside Len as he speed his hips, battering Len’s hole as he clung to his shapely ass for all he was worth.   
  
“FUCK!” Barry emptied his balls as he held onto Len.  “God I love you!” Barry whimpered as he held on for dear life.   
  
“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Len screamed as he turned and captured Barry’s mouth, his cock swinging wildly as it shot load after load of hot cum all over the floor, coffee table, sofa, and the blanket they were still partway under.   
  
“Damn.” Barry panted.   
  
“Hope you like to use your tongue.” Len smirked.   
  


***

  
  
“I always like using my tongue for you.” Barry gave a lazy as he sat in the medical bay just off the Cortex looking at Len in his suit standing there looking sexy.   
  
“Excuse me…?” He arched a brow.   
  
“You want me to lick you up too?”   
  
“Ah… Berry…?” Cisco wheeled into view.   
  
“Hey Cisco.  You want to watch us fuck?” Barry had a lazy smile on his face.   
  
“I… do not want to watch that….” He looked at Len.   
  
“I didn’t start this.” He held up his hands.   
  
“Your ass is amazing.” Barry smiled.   
  
“Thank you.  I do.  And you look fantastic in your suit.” Len smirked.   
  
“I do.  I look better out of it now.  Lightning gave me abs.” Barry lifted up the shirt he was wearing and showed his abs.   
  
“What’d the meta do to him?”   
  
“We’re not sure.” Caitlin shook her head.   
  
“Oh the meta has dream powers.” Barry started to slowly come back to reality.  “He makes you see the person you fantasize about, and when you touch his skin he like triples your brain’s output of the chemicals that put you to sleep.” He blinked as if really seeing Len for the first time.  “Not a dream?”   
  
“No.” Len tilted his head.  “You were dreaming about me?”   
  
“yeah…” Barry sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“Must have been a good dream…”   
  
“Why?” Barry looked worried and Len flicked his eyes very noticeably down.  Barry looked down and realized his sweat pants were soaked with cum and he still had a noticeable erection tenting them.  “Oh god.” He blushed.   
  
“And then there’s the fact you were talking about my ass.”   
  
“We’re.. just… going to go over here.” Cisco and Caitlin walked out quickly.   
  
“thanks.” Barry grumbled as he glared at the opposite wall.   
  
“You fantasize about me too?”   
  
“Yeah okay I… wait… too?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Have you looked in a mirror?  You chase me around in skin tight leather that fits your sculpted body like a glove… and you’re always so… _physical_ … with me.” Len had the grace to blush.   
  
“R-really?” Barry blushed.  “I kind of like the feel of your parka… and if the dreams are to be believed… you have a sizable…”   
  
“A sizable what Barry?”   
  
“cock.” Barry blushed saying it.   
  
“Yes I do.” Len walked forwards and put Barry’s hand on him.  Barry’s eyes went wide.   
  
“How did I know that….?” Barry looked at Len with wide eyes.   
  
“Probably because you’ve grabbed me there before.”   
  
“I DID NOT!” Barry yanked his hand back in shock.   
  
“A couple times actually.  I figured you were aware of how often we _grapple_.” Len winked.   
  
“I… wasn’t.” He blushed all the more.   
  
“Some part of you was… so tell me Barry… what’d you dream about…”   
  
“you..”

**Author's Note:**

> Also... loved your other idea, VERY well thought out, even wrote out a very VERY long story board for it... but there was no way I could get it done in the time allotted, but if you don't mind I will play with it and see what I can do in the new year.


End file.
